


In Their Stars

by Sabina7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Astrology, Compatibility, F/M, Fiction, Numerology, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabina7/pseuds/Sabina7
Summary: Astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.This work has 6 chapters:Part 1: Nikolaj’s astrological profilePart 2: Gwendoline’s astrological profile.Part 3: Nikolaj & Gwendoline astrological compatibilityPart 4: Numerology profile comparison between Nikolaj and GwendolinePart 5: Nikolaj & Nukaka astrological compatibilityPart 6: Giles and Gwendoline astrological compatibility
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie & Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Gwendoline Christie/Giles Deacon, Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Gwennik - Relationship, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau / Nukaka Coster-Waldau, gwendolaj - Relationship
Comments: 56
Kudos: 8





	1. Nikolaj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyWasHereRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWasHereRight/gifts), [BroadwayBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBabe/gifts).



> I have been always fascinated by astrology. I do believe that people born a certain time of the year share similar characteristics. I also believe that the star alignment when we are born predispose us to certain character traits but they do not define us. We are shaped by our environment, experiences and the people who we meet. We are constantly changing. Astrology is not a science. It’s a pseudoscience and should be treated as such.  
> I am not a professional astrologer so I used the free resources found on the internet to gather my information. Links are in the notes at the end.
> 
> When I first saw Gwendoline’s and Nikolaj’s chemistry I went on to check their compatibility.  
> This work is dedicated to LilyWasHereRight. Their Tarot Reading inspired me to share with you what I found out about Gwendoline and Nikolaj.  
> I am also dedicating this to BroadwayBabe. Their knowledge of Astrology is far better than mine. Check the comments for their interpretation.
> 
> Since this is fiction and I cannot guarantee any resemblance to the real Gwendoline and Nikolaj, I will not use any names and I will use the pronoun they in the main text.
> 
> I’m not going to dwell too long on their sun signs. That is basic knowledge. We all know how a Leo and how a Scorpio are or if you don’t, it’s easy to research. What I would like to focus on is their astrological chart, the other planets who influence their behaviour and who add additional layers to the generic view of someone’s sign.  
> To be noted that I am not a professional in this field. I have always been fascinated by star signs.  
> I have used several websites to calculate their charts and compatibility. See the note at the end of the page of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 1: Nikolaj’s astrological profile.

Nikolaj Coster-Waldau  
Born: 27 July 1970  
Place of birth: Rudkøbing, Denmark

Sun: Leo  
Moon: Taurus  
Mercury: Leo  
Venus: Virgo  
Mars: Leo  
Jupiter: Libra  
Saturn: Taurus  
Uranus: Libra:  
Neptune: Scorpio  
Pluto: Virgo  
Lilith: Leo  
North Node: Pisces

Sun = star sign = Leo  
As I said in the intro I will not spend too much time on the general characteristics of the sign. The main points I would like you to bear in mind is that Leo is a fixed sign. They are stubborn, not flexible, loyal and traditional. Leos put on a show of strength in front of others but they are perfectionists and they tend to be their worst critics. Leos are born leaders and can be bossy. Some might see them as vain, too proud, arrogant.

Conjunction between the Sun (Leo) and Mars (Leo)  
They are to be competitive, confident, energetic, courageous and into competitive sports but not violent ones. 

Sextile between the Sun (Leo) and Uranus (Libra)  
They are independent and non-conformist. They don’t like rules unless they are the one making them. They are open to new things and adventures and they have unique tastes. They believe in equality, honesty and fairness and like to support the ones in need. Very tolerant and not easily surprised.

Trine between the Sun (Leo) and Neptune (Scorpio)  
They often have a soft, sensitive side and, are drawn to the arts. They like to help people and love animals. They also have a vivid imagination

Moon sign = emotions = Taurus  
The best way to describe a Moon in Taurus person is as grounded. They are family people, loyal, cool-headed and practical. They are romantics and they do not give up on their relationships easily. They stick to their partners regardless of any difficulties that they might encounter.

Square between the Moon (Taurus) and Mercury (Leo)  
There is a conflict between the brain and the heart which comes across to others as moodiness and unpredictability. They have a great sense of humour, often satirical and may be untruthful.

Conjunction between the Moon (Taurus) and Saturn (Taurus)  
They are in it for the long term. They can control their feelings.

Trine between the Moon (Taurus) and Uranus (Libra)  
Independent person with a vivid imagination and who likes to live a unique life. Prefers to have artists as friends.

Opposition between the Moon (Taurus) and Neptune (Scorpio)  
Escapists. They often choose their imagination over reality and sometimes can be shocked when they have to come down from this perfect imaginary world of theirs.

Trine between the Moon (Taurus) and Pluto (Virgo)  
Has deep feelings, is a planner and can excel in both family life and social life alike.

Square between the Moon (Taurus) and Lilith (Leo)  
Can become obsessed in love, love-at-first-sight can be damaging in the long term as these overwhelming emotions can override ration.

Mercury = Communication = Leo  
A troubleshooter. Can be friendly and popular, rather charming but sometimes says the wrong things. They are well organised and tend to be risk-takers. 

Sextile between Mercury (Leo) and Jupiter (Libra)  
Intelligent, fair, tolerant and grounded.

Square between Mercury (Leo) and Saturn (Taurus)  
Might find it difficult to express thoughts and feelings because they worry about what people will think of them as a consequence. Patience is one of their virtues and they do not give up easily. They are ambitious, stubborn and can be shy. Might be insecure of their way of communication.

Square between Mercury (Leo) and Neptune (Scorpio)  
They tend to ditch the realities of the present to live in an imaginative world of their own design.

Conjunction between Mercury (Leo) and Lilith (Leo)  
Can sometimes come across as arrogant as they like to provoke people in conversation and often point out other people’s mistakes.

Venus = love life = Virgo  
Not a flirt. They work hard for their relationships and they are loyal. They do not express their love in words but prefer to demonstrate it by doing little things for they loved one. Action speaks better than words. Can be insecure and does not take risks in love. They often show their love by teasing and nagging their love interest/partner. They will observe their love interest and get to know their interests. They don’t like show-offs and know-it-alls but prefer the characters who are not very popular or attractive as per current social norms. They don’t thrive in a relationship with a dependent partner because they need their own space.

Trine between Venus (Virgo) and Saturn (Taurus)  
Grounded in reality and has a strong sense of duty. Faithful and loves deeply.

Conjunction between Venus (Virgo) and Pluto (Virgo)  
They have a passionate love life as they will always choose love relationships which are intense and ever-evolving. Loyal.

Sex life for Venus = Virgo  
Venus in Virgo people see sex as part of normal life, a biological need that needs to be satisfied by themselves or with the help of their loved one. They will use sex as a tool to relax. They are drawn to non-conventionally attractive people. They like to please their sex partner and even take on the role of the slave. They pay great attention to the things their partner enjoys. They prefer an innocent partner and even if they are sexually curious, they tend to leave that for their fantasies. They might enjoy voyeurism. Venus in Virgo people are not puritans, they may explore many sexual experiences but respect their partner's limitations.

Sex life for Mars = Leo  
They take good care of their partner and want to be admired. They are competitive and want to be the best in bed. They are jealous and possessive. Sex is connected to love for them. Might lie about their sex life. The like to play the role of a sex god and might prefer someone who is a worshipper next to him rather than a goddess.

Mars = action = Leo  
Wants to have an out of the ordinary life. They are creative, competitive, risk-takers.  
Mars in Leo people have an above-average sex drive. Love and romance are part of sex. They want to be admired and to have a loyal partner.

Sextile between Mars (Leo) and Uranus (Libra)  
High energy levels. Independent, impulsive, open-minded, courageous.

Trine between Mars (Leo) and Neptune (Scorpio)  
Likes unconventional characters. Loves water.

Jupiter = expansion and grace = Libra  
They need to be just and fair in order to progress.

Saturn= contraction and effort = Taurus  
They despise people who are greedy, wasteful, materialistic or possessive.

Opposition between Saturn (Taurus) and Neptune (Scorpio)  
Can struggle with the boundary between reality and the realm of imagination.

Trine between Saturn (Taurus) and Pluto (Virgo)  
They tend to be patient, hardworking and they do not give up easily.  
Square between Saturn (Taurus) and Lilith (Leo)  
He might have chosen a mature partner and overtime may resent them.

Uranus = individual liberty, egoistic liberty = Libra  
Open-minded and ever-challenging traditional values.

Neptune = transcendental liberty, non-egoistic liberty = Scorpio  
Explores deep feelings and does not appreciate shallow people.

Sextile between Neptune (Scorpio) and Pluto (Virgo)  
They dig deep into their experiences and explore all the layers.

Square between Neptune (Scorpio) and Lilith (Leo)  
Their love for someone can occasionally take over their life.

Pluto = transformations, mutations, and elimination = Virgo  
Inquisitive mind.

Black Moon Lilith = darker, deeper natures that may be repressed or buried = Leo  
Might sometimes regret their ambition and their strive to overtake the others and come to resent the attention they get when they are successful. They will oscillate between moments in which they want to be in the spotlight and when they feel guilty about seeking something that trivial.

North Node = learning outcomes for inner balance = Pisces  
They are advised to stop overthinking everything and trust that things will work out for the best. Must let go of being a perfectionist. Has to learn to look after their own mental wellbeing and practice self-care. They need to learn to love themselves and trust others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaj_Coster-Waldau  
> 


	2. Gwendoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 2: Gwendoline’s astrological profile.

Gwendoline Tracey Philippa Christie  
Born: 28 October 1978  
Place of birth: Worthing, United Kingdom 

Sun: Scorpio  
Moon: Virgo  
Mercury: Scorpio  
Venus: Scorpio  
Mars: Scorpio  
Jupiter: Leo  
Saturn: Virgo  
Uranus: Scorpio  
Neptune: Sagittarius  
Pluto: Libra  
Lilith: Leo  
North Node: Virgo

Sun = star sign= Scorpio  
Scorpios have a deep and intense nature. They seek power and domination. Scorpio is a fixed sign and a water sign. They are determined, stubborn, perseverent and patient. 

Square between Sun (Scorpio) and Jupiter (Leo)  
Tends to overindulge, overspend and overdo things in general. and get into trouble but often has benefactors to get them out of trouble. 

Square between the Sun (Scorpio) and Lilith (Leo)  
Has self-destructive tendencies and is often afraid to be betrayed.

Moon = emotions = Virgo  
They appreciate the small things in life.  
They are the helpful kind of people. 

They like living a simple life and love their routines. They easily get stressed when their routine is disturbed.  
They are highly critical and if unhappy cannot stop nagging.  
They do not show off their emotions. They are dependable and practical.  
They tend to lack self-confidence and be ashamed of their body.  
Travellers, curious, they love meeting new people. They need a project to keep them busy at all times. They tend to daydream about the things they do not have.

Sextile between the Moon (Scorpio) and Mercury (Scorpio)  
Has a great memory and learns from many sources. Loves chatting about everything and nothing too deep in particular. Might appear to be a gossip due to their innate curiosity about other people. Great conversationalist who takes time to listen and is also funny thus they are easy to be liked by others. Can easily read body language.

Sextile between the Moon (Scorpio) and Venus (Scorpio)  
A diplomat and mediator. They just exude femininity, they are warm, pleasant and sweet. They love the Arts. May have excessive tendencies but because they are so charming, friends help them out when they get themselves into trouble.

Sextile between the Moon (Scorpio) and Mars (Scorpio)  
Passionate, loves life and love. Needs a love connection for sex. Does not allow their feelings to control their life.

Square between the Moon (Virgo) and Ascendant (Sagittarius)  
Might have had an unhappy childhood which leads to self-conscious and insecurity as adults. Can be moody and easily annoyed. In constant search for affection and love. Their public persona might be far from their inner feelings and thoughts.

Mercury = communication = Scorpio  
Has good observation skills and likes to study people’s behaviours. Has a lot of educated friends. Loves debates. Attracted to new people and new concepts.

They are fair, selfless and open-minded.

Conjunction between Mercury (Scorpio) and Venus (Scorpio)  
Charming, diplomatic and positive personality. They love art and travelling. They are very sensual. They are good with words both in writing and speaking.

Conjunction between Mercury (Scorpio) and Mars (Scorpio)  
Loves debates. Energetic, hardworking, intelligent and passionate.

Conjunction between Mercury (Scorpio) and Uranus  
(Scorpio)  
They are unique, creative and love fiction.

Venus = love life = Scorpio  
They have a magnetic and deep personality. They are loyal and dedicated to their lover.  
They are possessive and jealous. They need to be the one in control of the relationship and they want to know everything about their lover but will remain secretive themselves. Occasionally they will allow give up the control over to their partner, not that often and not with everyone. Their love is intense and focussed on their lover. They love to explore in their love and sex life. They are vindicative when mistreated and betrayed.  
Their friendships are very important to them. That’s where they find their love partners and where they find mentors and benefactors to help them succeed in their career.  
Needs unconventional relationships to maintain interest.

Conjunction between Venus(Scorpio) and Mars (Scorpio)  
A passionate and temperamental lover.

Conjunction between Venus (Scorpio) and Uranus (Scorpio)  
Can have affairs because they want to hold on to their independence. Not the marriage type.  
Adventurous and unconventional in the bedroom. They can keep up in long-distance relationships. Does not like commitment. Likes and offers space to their lover.

Sex life for Venus (Scorpio) =Mars (Scorpio)  
Eccentric and nonconformist. They need to be in control. They have a complex, intense and deep sex life. They are very private about their sex life.

Mars = action = Scorpio  
They like to set new records. Their public persona appears calm and balanced but under the surface feeling and experiences run deeper than expected. Very secretive, does not allow people in easily.  
They strive to be unconventional. They might manipulate and use people. They like to dominate their partner. They are possessive and do not share their lover.  
They do not accept compromises in love. If they are having an affair with a married person, they will demand their lover to make a decision.  
Might not be always consistent enough to finish projects they start but they always achieve their goals. They can be impulsive at times.

Trine between Mars (Scorpio) and Lilith (Leo)  
Passionate, intense, deep, dark love life.

Jupiter = expansion and grace = Leo  
Helping people, being generous and inspiring others brings them success.

Conjunction between Jupiter (Leo) and Lilith (Leo)  
Might have a wealthy partner.

Saturn = contraction and effort = Virgo  
Likes routine, peace, order, can be stubborn.

Sextile between Saturn (Virgo) and Uranus (Scorpio)  
Does not give up easily, patient and always reaching their goals.

Square between Saturn (Virgo) and Neptune (Sagittarius)  
Might find it difficult to set a border between fiction and reality.

Uranus = individual liberty, egoistic liberty = Scorpio  
Intelligent, inquisitive, eccentric and sensual. Does not like routines. Love unpredictability and travelling, meeting new people. 

Neptune = transcendental liberty, non-egoistic liberty = Sagittarius  
Loves long journeys and water. Likes a private, isolated life. A dreamer.

Sextile between Neptune (Sagittarius) and Pluto (Libra)  
Feel drawn to researching the depths and various layers of people’s personalities, including herself.

Conjunction between Neptune (Sagittarius) – Ascendant (Sagittarius)  
Has nonconformist relationships.

Pluto = transformations, mutations, and elimination = Libra  
Explores various ways to relate to people

Sextile between Pluto (Libra)- Ascendant (Sagittarius)  
Ambitious, stubborn and strong-headed. 

Conjunction between Pluto (Libra) and Midheaven  
Will work hard to be successful in their career. A role model, an organiser and a leader.

Black Moon Lilith = our darker, deeper natures that may be repressed or buried = Leo  
Gets caught in a cycle of looking for the limelight and then regretting it. 

True North Node= our learning outcomes= Virgo  
They have to learn to be practical, be proactive in searching opportunities, be more disciplined, live a healthier and more balanced life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwendoline_Christie  
> 


	3. Gwendoline & Nikolaj - Astrological Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 3: Nikolaj & Gwendoline astrological compatibility

Nikolaj & Gwendoline astrological compatibility

Sun (Nikolaj) – Square - Sun (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
Their relationship has many misunderstandings and they often have to explain themselves which can become tiring for them in time. At first, the relationship can be peaceful but things go south easily if they don’t respect each other’s decisions. They must learn to compromise.

Sun (Nikolaj) – Square - Mars (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They argue often because they each want to lead. They are both have an independent nature and don’t take orders well. They need to learn to respect each other.

Mercury (Nikolaj) – Square - Mercury (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They have a very different communication style and they fight constantly. The struggle finding solutions to their problems. They need to calm down and find solutions on their own, in their own time and space and only then discuss their options together.

Sun (Nikolaj) – Conjunction - Jupiter (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They make a pleasant couple, a fun couple to spend time with. They love each other and they both love life.

Mars (Nikolaj) – Conjunction - Jupiter (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They work together well, support and help each other. They make each other feel good.

Venus (Nikolaj) – Square – Neptune(Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They are connected by a strong attraction but they start misinterpreting each other early on. The Venus (N) can start feeling that he is the only one in love. The Neptune (G) might have affairs or lie to Venus (N).

Moon (Nikolaj) - Conjunction – Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Passionate, consuming, out of control love. They are both jealous, possessive and obsessed with each other. Their love evolves over time and that satisfies them both as they feel they grow together.

Mercury (Nikolaj) – Square – Mars (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They fight over dominance even in their communication. Their conversations are spirited and they can easily get heated and turn into full-blown arguments.

Moon (Nikolaj) – Opposition – Mars (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
Passionate love which can become conflictual and aggressive.

Mars (Nikolaj) – Conjunction – Mars (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They are drawn to each other’s imagination and mystery. 

Mercury (Nikolaj) – Opposition – Saturn (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
Mercury (N) struggles when Saturn (G) criticises him.

Venus (Nikolaj) – Opposition – Saturn (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
Saturn (G) eventually turns cold and distant and that has an effect on Venus (N) who feels uncomfortable. This is typical for long term couples.

Moon (Nikolaj) - Trine – Saturn (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Their differences complete each other. 

Venus (Nikolaj) – Sextile – Uranus (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Strong, sensual, romantic and original love. They encourage and respect each other’s independence and expand each other’s horizons.

Sun (Nikolaj) - Trine- Lunar node (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They trust and understand each other. They support each other.

Mars (Nikolaj) - Sextile – Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Obvious chemistry. Their connection is intense and does not wear off, it evolves in time.

Moon (Nikolaj) – Trine - Lunar node (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Very strong attraction, passion and love.

Leo Man & Scorpio Woman Sexual relationship  


Attraction  
They are both attractive and sexual signs so they have great chemistry together. Thet are attracted to each other from day one. The Leo Man would want to rush things while the Scorpio Woman would expect him to woo her before letting him into her bed. Delayed gratification works for them. They both want to be in control and there is a constant power struggle. They are both jealous and possessive.  


Friends with benefits?  
The Leo Man and The Scorpio Woman could potentially become friends with benefits but it depends on The Scorpio. The Scorpio Woman looks for a deep love connection in her sexual partner. She seeks the whole package, not only sex. The Leo Man can have casual sex but he would rather have a connection and relationship as well.  


Sexual compatibility  
They are attracted to each other from the start however, they are looking for different things from their lovers. The Scorpio woman is looking for a deep connection with a soulmate, The Leo Man even if he loves, his emotions do not run to the depth required by the Scorpio. He will attempt to meet the Scorpio’s needs but will not succeed because of his lack of depth. He will also struggle with giving up control. The Leo Man and The Scorpio Woman will have fun in bed but she will want more. They are a great match for a fling but if they want to make things work in the long run, they need to work hard for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaj_Coster-Waldau  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwendoline_Christie  
> https://leomansecrets.com/blog


	4. Gwendoline & Nikolaj - Numerology Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 4: Numerology profile comparison between Nikolaj and Gwendoline

Numerological Report comparison between  
Nikolaj Coster-Waldau  
Born On 7/27/1970  
and  
Gwendoline Tracey Philippa Christie  
Born: 28 October 1978

Life Path Number = how to live life to have a rewarding journey  


Nikolaj = 6  
Will have a good family life and a successful career. Will need to learn to be a giver and a receiver. Is a caring person who sees the best in people and the world.  
Gwendoline = 9  
They have a mission to make the world a better place. They approach the world from a loving and compassionate place.

Life Destiny Number = things to accomplish in order to be fulfilled  


Nikolaj = 7  
Must be curious and inquisitive and search for the truth. In time, will be required to share their findings. May be inclined to deep thinking. May self-isolate sometimes. Can find balance in being outdoors when feeling off-kilter.  
Gwendoline = 7  
Same as Nikolaj  


Soul Number = deepest desires and dreams, inner private self, underlying motivations, ingrained attitudes  
Nikolaj = 5  
Likes to break norms, does not like rules. Will want a wide variety of adventures, will want to be free and independent.  
Gwendoline = 1  
Fiercely independent and do not take orders from others or follow rules. They need to be in control and lead.

Personality Number = the "external persona” = the personality traits, appearance and the image they present, personal appeal and the environments in which they feel most comfortable.  
Nikolaj = 2  
Humble and sometimes shy, does not like to be the centre of attention. Opens up with friends. Does not like conflict.  
Gwendoline = 6  
They are caring personalities who need a warm home environment in which to look after the people they love. They are good teachers and mentors.

Maturity Number = the person they will come to be their true self  
Nikolaj = 4  
In their youth, they had to be disciplined, organised and work hard so in their later life they are able to build things to last.  
Gwendoline = 7  
They are unconventional and have been searching for the truth in various ways. They will be asked to share their knowledge in later life.

Balance Number = important traits required to sail through rough times without acquiring a karmic debt  
Nikolaj = 8  
In troubled times can step into the leadership role but must be careful not to be tyrannic and impose his views on others. Must be fair.  
Gwendoline = 3  
They must not allow their emotions to take over their ration. They must remain positive and optimistic. They will find that their sense of humour helps in difficult situations. 

The 4 Pinnacles  
The 4 Pinnacles look at the lessons people need to learn in the different stages of their life. The first and second Pinnacle cover the life up to 36 years old. Pinnacle 3 covers the stage between 36 and 45 years old and Pinnacle 4 covers the rest of the life. I will only present Pinnacle no 3 and 4.

The 3rd Pinnacle  
Nikolaj = 6.  
A person with number 6 as their 3rd and/or 4th pinnacle is family orientated, that even includes starting a family after a divorce. They will be focussed on family and friends.  
Gwendoline = 1  
They are growing independent. They might look to find mentors to help them reach their potential. They are getting ready to become leaders.

The 4th Pinnacle  
Nikolaj = 6  
Same as 3rd Pinnacle  
Gwendoline = 8  
Developing into a true leader. 

The 4 Challenges  
The 4 challenges are the obstacles to overcome in order to achieve their goals. They have the same timeframe as the Pinnacles so I will only talk about the 3rd and 4th Pinnacle, which as before have the same number. Nikolaj has been in this stage since 36 years old and will remain in it till the end of his life.  


Third Challenge Number  
Nikolaj = 1  
Must learn to trust themselves and be independent.  
Gwendoline = 6  
Learning to find the right balance between their personal needs and their family’s needs.

Fourth Challenge Number  
Nikolaj = 1  
Same as 3rd Challenge  
Gwendoline = 6  
Same as 3rd Challenge  
To be noted that Gwendoline has the same number for challenge 2, 3 and 4. An interesting aspect comes in Gwendoline’s 1st challenge number which I included now even if it reflects her early years.  
Gwendoline’s 1st challenge number = 0  
They are an old soul and they have come a long way so they are awarded with free will. This is a great responsibility because of the impact their choices can have on others.

The 3 Cycles = the lessons they have to learn to stay on their Life Path and fulfil their destiny  
1st Cycle = 0 to 27 years old  
2nd Cycle = 28 to 56 years old  
3rd Cycle = 57 till the end of life  
I will only present the 2nd and 3rd cycles.

Second Cycle Number  
Nikolaj = 9  
They will become preoccupied with the greater good of mankind and will become selfless.  
Gwendoline = 1  
Development. Becoming a determined and confident leader. 

Third Cycle Number  
Nikolaj = 8  
Will be able to achieve their goals if theirs with perseverance.  
Gwendoline = 7  
Development on a spiritual level. Questioning the meaning of life. Understanding life. Will be asked to share their knowledge with others.

Karmic Lesson Number = development areas  


Nikolaj has 3 Karmic Lessons = 6, 7, 8  
Karmic Lesson Number 6  
They are non-committal. If they do commit to a relationship, they tend to hold back. They must allow themselves to express their passions and truly commit.  
Karmic Lesson Number 7  
They are afraid of failures so they hold back their talents. They need to work and develop their strengths further.  
Karmic Lesson Number 8  
Financial fluctuations in their life. They must learn to manage their finances better.

Gwendoline has one Karmic Lesson = 6  
Karmic Lesson Number 6  
Same as Nikolaj

Karmic Debt Numbers = past life mistakes that need to be mended in this life  


Nikolaj has 3 Karmic Debts = 16, 14, 13  
Karmic Debt Number 16 = has abused/neglected someones love in the past. Needs to find his inner ethical self and not abuse other people’s love.  
Karmic Debt Number 14 = has abused their freedom and hurt themselves or others in the process. Needs to find safe and mindful ways to live their freedom.  
Karmic Debt Number 13 = has abused others for financial purposes or to advance in their career. They need to work hard and never give up in order to succeed. They must not use other people.  


Gwendoline has 2 Karmic Debts= 16 and19  
Karmic Debt Number = 16  
Same as Nikolaj  
Karmic Debt Number = 19  
They might have abused their power in the past. They must learn to gain power in an ethical way. Needs to learn to be independent.

Lucky Number  
Nikolaj = 9  
This number will help achieve their goals and deal with any loose ends.  
Gwendoline = 9  
Same as Nikolaj

Personal Year Number = what is happening in their life in 2020  
Nikolaj = 2  
They are getting themselves organised. They can take the time to spend time with others and learn how to compromise which will make for a more balanced life.  
Gwendoline = 6  
Must find a work-family balance. They must focus on looking after their loved ones.

Personal Month Number = their life in June 2020  
Nikolaj = 8  
They are taking alone time to reconsider their life.  
Gwendoline = 3  
Going full speed ahead with creative projects. They must remember to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaj_Coster-Waldau  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwendoline_Christie


	5. Nukaka & Nikolaj Astrological Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 5: Nikolaj & Nukaka astrological compatibility

Nukaka & Nikolaj astrological compatibility

Nukâka Coster-Waldau  
Nee Sascha Nukâka Motzfeldt  
Born: 23 February 1971  
Place of birth: Uummannaq, Greenland  
Married: 1997

Sun: Pisces  
Moon: Aquarius  
Mercury: Aquarius  
Venus: Capricorn  
Mars: Sagittarius  
Jupiter: Sagittarius  
Saturn: Taurus  
Uranus: Libra  
Neptune: Sagittarius  
Pluto: Virgo  
Lilith: Virgo  
North Node: Aquarius

Sun (Nukaka) - Trine – Jupiter (Nikolaj) = Positive  
A pleasant couple fun to be with. They get on well together and love each other. 

Sun (Nukaka) - Conjunction - Lunar node (Nikolaj) = Positive  
They trust each other. They are supportive of each other

Venus (Nukaka) - Square – Mars (Nikolaj) = Challenge  
Passionate but possessive and jealous love relationship. In time, it becomes conflictual. They argue often.

Mercury (Nukaka) – Opposition Mercury (Nikolaj) = Challenge  
Different communication styles. They struggle to discuss their problems calmly. They have to take time and space away from each other and come up with solutions independently.

Venus (Nukaka) - Trine – Saturn (Nikolaj) = Positive  
They are in for the long term, they are both loyal and look after each other. They can both feel self-conscious towards each other, no matter for how long they have been together for.

Sun (Nukaka) – Trine – Neptune (Nikolaj) = Positive  
They have great chemistry, they share the same goals. They are very tolerant and forgiving with each other.

Moon (Nukaka) – Opposition – Mars (Nikolaj) = Challenge  
Passionate but conflictual relationship.

Mars (Nukaka) - Trine – Jupiter (Nikolaj) = Positive  
They build each other up.

Moon (Nukaka) – Pluto (Nikolaj) = Positive  
Passion, jealous, possessive love. Their relationship and feelings evolve over time so they both feel that they are growing together.

Mercury (Nukaka) - Square – Neptune (Nikolaj) = Challenge  
They struggle to understand each other and they might hurt each other with dishonesty. They must learn to be honest with each other.

Jupiter (Nukaka) - Sextile – Uranus (Nikolaj) = Positive  
Successful relationship if they respect each other’s beliefs. They are both independent personalities and need space. 

Mercury (Nukaka) - Trine – Jupiter (Nikolaj) = Positive  
The ideal couple with a perfect family life.

Jupiter (Nukaka) - Square - Lunar node (Nikolaj) = Challenge  
Jupiter (Nu) tries to dominate Lunar node (Ni) and that does not go down well. Sometimes their life goals do not match.

Mars (Nukaka) - Trine – Neptune (Nikolaj) = Positive  
They are imaginative and mysterious and that pulls them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaj_Coster-Waldau  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nukâka_Coster-Waldau


	6. Giles & Gwendoline - Astrological Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in 6 parts covering the astrology profiles of Nikolaj and Gwendoline, their astrological compatibility and their compatibility with their partners.
> 
> Part 6: Giles and Gwendoline astrological compatibility

Giles & Gwendoline astrological compatibility

Giles Deacon  
Born: 10 Jan 1969  
Place of birth: Darlington, England

Sun: Capricorn  
Moon: Libra  
Mercury Aquarius  
Venus: Pisces  
Mars: Scorpio  
Jupiter: Libra  
Saturn: Aries  
Uranus: Libra  
Neptune: Scorpio  
Pluto: Virgo  
Lilith: Gemini  
North Node: Aries

Sun (Giles) - Conjunction – Mars (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They feel they are perfect for each other. They can successfully work together. They respect each other’s ideas and goals. They are sexually attracted to each other. Their bond is indestructible.

Sun (Giles) - Sextile – Venus (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They don’t only love each other but they also truly like each other. They are happy together but sometimes they might not acknowledge problems in order to keep the calm in their relationship. That can affect the relationship over time.

Sun (Giles) - Sextile – Mercury (Gwendoline) = positive  
They have shared interests, they respect each other and are able to solve any problems that might arise in their relationship. 

Moon (Giles) - Conjunction – Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Passionate love, jealous, possessive. Their relationship and feelings evolve over time and they grow together.

Mars (Giles) - Square – Jupiter (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They mean well but sometimes they disappoint each other as they can’t keep all the promises they made to each other. A potential challenge is finding the right balance between being independent and close at the same time.

Mars (Giles) - Conjunction – Neptune (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Their imagination and mystery keeps their bond strong.

Mercury (Giles) – Opposition – Jupiter (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They don’t always see eye to eye on things and that can lead to conflicts. They need to learn to be patient and tolerant.

Sun (Giles) - Square – Pluto (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They are attracted to each other but it is not in a healthy way. Conflict arises when Pluto (Gw) tries to change Sun (Gi). They do not part on good terms if they do break up. 

Moon (Giles) - Sextile- Jupiter (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They get on well, they trust and understand each other. They collaborate successfully for work. 

Saturn (Giles) - Opposition- Pluto (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
The relationship can become difficult.

Mars (Giles) - Sextile – Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Passionate relationship. Their sexual attraction evolves in time.

Saturn (Giles) - Trine – Neptune (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They complete each other. A positive bond.

Thanks to LilyWasHereRight and Murfey who did the detective work, it appears that Giles’ correct date of birth is 14/12/1969.  
Here is Giles’ birth chart for this date and the compatibility with Gwendoline.

Giles 14/12/1969  
Sun: Sagittarius  
Moon: Pisces  
Mercury: Capricorn  
Venus: Sagittarius  
Mars: Aquarius  
Jupiter: Libra  
Saturn: Taurus  
Uranus: Libra  
Neptune: Scorpio  
Pluto: Virgo  
Lilith: Leo  
North Node: Pisces

Sun (Giles) - Square - Moon (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
At the beginning, the two are attracted to each other however, they tend to not care too much about the other person which ends up in arguments. There is a certain degree of co-dependency and they remain together regardless of their differences. Because of this, they might actually make it work if they learn to compromise.

Sun (Giles) - Trine - Moon (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They feel like they are made for each other.

Venus (Giles) – Square - Saturn (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
In time, the Saturn person might distance themselves from the Venus person. It looks a lot like the old married couples who do not get on.

Mars (Giles) – Square - Mars (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
They can get on each other’s nerves.

Sun (Giles) - Opposition - Saturn (Gwendoline) = Challenge  
The Sun person might feel held back by the Saturn person who prefers a quiet lifestyle.

Moon (Giles) - Conjunction - Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They are mad about each other they can’t get enough of each other at the beginning of the relationship, this can eventually cause problems but it can also develop into the type of relationship which helps both partners evolve and grow together.

Mars (Giles) - Conjunction - Neptune (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They are attracted to each other and they can be imaginative and creative together. There will be conflicts but they manage to widen each others horizons.

Venus(Giles) – Conjunction - Neptune (Gwendoline) = Positive  
Same tastes in art.

Jupiter (Giles) – Sextile - Uranus (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They might have different views on life in general but that does not mean they won’t get on, as long as they respect each other’s independence.

Mars (Giles) – Sextile - Pluto (Gwendoline) = Positive  
They share a strong sexual attraction which evolves in time and grows with the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cafeastrology.com/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwendoline_Christie  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giles_Deacon


End file.
